


Incubus

by fabella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boundaries, Dubious Consent, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Season/Series 02, Seduction, Tropes, Unrequited, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is seduced by an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after season two, assuming Harry comes back.

“Harry… It… pfffhg…. Harry!” 

Harry tapped the communication link. Static spit back at him. He tinkered with the frequency and tried to pull Barry’s voice back in, but it wavered and fell away completely. The valve restraining Harry’s blood pressure started to steam. The rest of the team had gone to investigate some missing person cases on the other side of the city. Even Cisco, the resident Cordelia Chase-lite, was running down leads, hoping to find the men before their bodies started piling up. Harry wasn’t holding his breath. 

“Barry,” Harry tried. “Can you hear me? Joe? Caitlin?” 

White noise answered him. 

“Ramon?” 

Uneven static crackled back at him. Harry shoved away from his work table and stalked to the computer terminals. He tried to bring up a video feed from the van but green block letters warned him of a transmission error. Barry’s suit at least showed that he was fine. His heart rate was elevated, but that proved nothing; Barry was an emotional pin cushion and some wound was always throbbing. 

Harry used Cisco’s key generating software to break into the city cameras and started scanning for the team street by street. He just needed to put eyes on them and he’d be fine. 

“Come on, Cisco,” Harry said quietly. “Show me that ugly shirt.” 

A hand closed over his shoulder. 

Harry hissed and spun around. He landed against the desk, knocking over the pen cup, scattering thumb tacks like violent bits of confetti. Cisco looked up at him softly from a foot away, a glimmer of a smile flirting with the corner of his mouth. Harry put a hand over the center of his chest and breathed out. 

“I scared you,” Cisco said flatly. He was uncharacteristically still. 

Harry huffed. “You think?” 

Cisco ran a hand down Harry’s bicep. His eyes followed his own hand. “I’m sorry.” 

Harry took his glasses off and pressed his knuckles to his eyes, waited for his heart to catch up with itself, then slid the frames back in place. He peered at Cisco with what he himself would have called an infinite level of patience but Cisco sometimes called a grumpy cat stare. Cisco stood unmoving. 

“What are you doing back without the others? Communications are down. Did you get separated?” 

“Yes,” Cisco said. He looked around Harry to the grid of street cameras and frowned. He was young enough that his frown lines hadn’t settled in to live yet. They vanished when he unwrinkled his brow and left the skin looking smooth and unblemished. “They’ve identified a subject. Joseph, Joe, wanted to interrogate him. They sent me ahead.” 

“Ok.” Harry waited. Or not. “Anything else?” 

Cisco blinked at him. He was cupping Harry’s forearm now. Harry looked down to see Cisco stroke the black shirt sleeve, thumb pressing heat through the fabric. Cisco showed no signs of releasing him and a second later, Cisco’s other hand joined in and settled as light as a question mark above Harry’s heart. Whatever progress Harry had made toward calming shattered at the simple touch. His heart twisted painfully. Cisco wasn’t often cruel, but when he was… 

“Cisco,” Harry said. “What’s this about?” 

Cisco bit his full lower lip. When he released it, there were teeth marks. 

“Do you ever get tired, Harry?” The hand moved over his chest and Harry stood very still, feeling the nudge of fingertips over bone and muscle. Sweat prickled below his clothes. Cisco seemed to glow under his skin like he’d captured sunshine in his pores. Was he wearing glitter now? Why was it so hot in the room? “Always being the hero, saving the day at the last moment, and no one really appreciates you, do they? I appreciate you. I see you, Harry. And I want you.” 

Fuck. 

Harry couldn’t help the way his mouth dropped open. 

_I want you._

This was somehow more startling than the touching. Harry blinked and it was a struggle to keep his eyes focused. Cisco glowed ever brighter. He leaned in and breathed over Harry’s shirt collar and his hair tickled Harry’s chin. Harry’s mouth sizzled and dried up. When he swallowed he almost ate his own tongue. No, Cisco didn’t want Harry. Hadn’t he said? He couldn’t reconcile the two Harrison Wells he had known. Friendship was already pushing it. 

Cisco nudged Harry’s jaw with his forehead. The room wobbled. 

“Wait,” Harry said. He shook his head. “You---“ 

_There was a spark. I chased it. All the way to your apartment, knocking on the door, certain that when you opened it, you’d be happy to see me. You should have been happy. Cisco---_

“I need you,” Cisco whispered to Harry’s heart. He tapped his fingers against Harry’s sternum like he was tracking Harry’s pulse. “Come out, Harry. Let me see you.” 

Harry’s heart lurched, pumping lividly. His hand trembled when he lifted it and settled it on Cisco’s shoulder, and Cisco pulled back two inches, lifting his face so that Harry could see it. A hunger that looked to be a thousand years old sharpened his normally liquid eyes and finally answered the cavernous need that had chased Harry from one reality to another looking for respite. Harry knew he was glaring but it was impossible to soften his face. He felt like a cement block headed for the pavement fifty floors below. 

And the pavement kept _moving_. 

“You want me, Harry. It’s not in your nature to fight it. So don’t.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Is this a game?” His voice sounded like he was speaking from an old radio player in another room. “What made you change your mind?” 

Cisco’s face twitched at last. Frustration twisted his features for less than a second before he smoothed out again like the surface of a lake settling. Harry squeezed Cisco’s shoulder and he barely reacted. His stillness didn’t feel right. Harry tried to step back, take a moment, but the desk was behind his thighs. He’d have to push Cisco away or step around him. It seemed impossible. He felt sick to his stomach, hot and sour in the creases of his body. 

“Don’t, Harry,” Cisco said. No, snapped. No, whispered. 

Harry didn’t want to. The week had been long, as long as the week before it, and Cisco had started to smile at him again without that awful sting of pity, which should have made Harry feel better, but instead had left him on edge, and--- 

“You’re hungry,” Cisco said. “So hungry. All the time. It feels like nothing will fill you up. But I can. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? Harry?” 

Harry’s ear piece crackled again and struggled to come to life. Harry tilted his head sideways to try to capture the sound but Cisco tutted and leaned forward, pressing their fronts together as he lifted up to drag the ear piece out of Harry’s ear. The move sent electric pleasure arcing through him. Harry arched into it and collapsed backward when Cisco pulled away to stare at the earbud with faint distaste, then dropped it and crushed it under his shoe. How odd, Harry thought, but somehow he was touching Cisco, sticking his hands under the back of Cisco’s shirt to soak the sunshine right out of his skin. He was warm everywhere. Hot, hot, hot. 

The shirt. Hadn’t he been wearing the Jane Foster as Thor one? They’d had a conversation about the choice to take Thor’s name, they’d--- 

Cisco hummed appreciatively and looked right at him, not through him to some other version of himself. 

“Focus for me,” Cisco said. “Look at me. I need you, Harry.” 

Harry flinched. Cisco smiled and stroked his cheek. Harry tried not to bend into it, but he wasn’t used to denying himself. He sighed as Cisco cupped his face and let his eyes fall shut. It was a relief to cut the strings. Cisco supported his head. Choice made. Easy, really. 

“How?” Harry grated. 

“Hmm?” 

“How?” Harry repeated impatiently. “How do you need me?” 

“Quickly,” Cisco said, suddenly crisp. “And on your knees.” 

Harry groaned. He almost dropped right then. If Cisco regretted this, that was his own business. Harry was done guarding a virtue that wasn’t his own. With his eyes shut, the smell of the coconut conditioner Cisco favored budded in his nostrils. He wanted. God, Harry wanted to take a bite of him. 

“Ok,” Harry said quietly. He sucked in a breath. “But you have to kiss me first.” 

“There’s no time---“ 

Harry opened his eyes with tremendous effort. “One kiss, Cisco. I deserve that much.” 

Cisco looked half-shocked and half-delighted, the Grinch stealing Christmas. The expression didn’t suit him. Simpering cruelty wasn’t Cisco’s speed. And yet. Here they were. 

“Of course you do. I should have known. You’re so strong, Harry.” 

Harry swayed. 

Cisco nudged his knee between Harry’s, hooked an arm around Harry’s neck and tugged him easily down so that Harry’s forehead rested on Cisco’s shoulder. He smelled sweet, like he’d been eating a candy bar. Or several candy bars. Harry bracketed Cisco’s hips with his hands and dipped his nose against Cisco’s neck, trying to catch something deeper than candy. _Is this where you are, Cisco?_

Cisco stroked the nape of Harry’s neck. “Where should I kiss you, Harry? Your hand? Your cheek?” 

Harry clawed his hands on Cisco’s hips. 

“Your mouth. Do you need me to kiss your mouth, Harry?” 

His name. Cisco kept saying his name. Every time he did, the band around Harry’s chest tightened further. He could hardly breathe at this point and he wasted whatever oxygen was left on sucking in the draft off Cisco’s hair. Under the coconut, there was something else. Had he changed his shampoo? It was sweet. Too sweet--- 

Cisco gripped Harry’s jaw in both hands before Harry broke the surface of his own thoughts, lifted Harry’s face and kissed him. 

The collision knocked the remaining sense right out of Harry’s head. 

Harry moaned and opened his mouth greedily. Cisco dove deep without hesitation and dug into Harry’s skull with all ten biting fingers. He moved over Harry’s mouth like he was starving. Like Harry was dinner. Harry dragged in air roughly through his nose and struggled to keep up. His glasses dug into the bridge of his nose painfully and he knew he was squeezing Cisco too hard, probably leaving bruises wherever his fingers grabbed. He knew that the kiss was too wet, but Cisco latched onto him like an eclipse and ground his body against Harry’s and Harry went quiet inside even as he ripped Cisco around and lifted him onto the desk, getting between his legs where all Harry’s nocturnal thoughts went to breed. 

_Yes, this. That spark. There._ Harry yanked Cisco’s head back and bit his mouth. 

Cisco laughed at the ceiling with his bottom lip trapped. He clutched Harry’s shoulders. Harry shoved him onto his back, knocked the monitor over, and sent the keyboard crashing to the floor. Papers burst out of files and floated to the floor. He kissed Cisco until Cisco’s mouth looked red and his own burned like it had soaked in whiskey, then scraped his fingers down Cisco’s chest. Cisco smiled at him like a benefactor. Harry wanted to mark a trail, leave a path back here. 

“Undo my jeans,” Cisco said serenely. “Suck me for a while.” 

How generous. 

Harry wiped at his mouth. Cisco kissed him again and the sting went away. Harry swayed again, slapping his palms onto the desk. Cisco reached down and rubbed him through his jeans, a rough touch that wasn’t quite enough. Harry felt his eyes try to roll back in his head and thrust his hips forward, but Cisco pulled away with a smirk and kicked his feet against the side of the desk, pointing at his own lap. 

Harry dropped to his knees and hardly felt the crack of them hitting the floor. His skin felt fuzzy from disuse. He knew he should suggest moving this somewhere more private, more respectful, but the idea seemed far away from him. His thoughts were another source of white noise. 

Cisco’s button and zipper came undone so easily. He smelled sweet even here. 

Cisco’s thick thighs parted for him, dick sticking out of the slit of his plain white boxers. He would have expected more colorful underwear, had maybe counted on it on some evel, hoping to poke fun, but it was hard to focus on that when Cisco’s dick was hot and slightly damp in Harry’s hand. Thick. Big enough to stretch his jaw and leave it aching. Harry caught his tongue between his teeth and watched his hand slide up the shaft toward the flushed tip. Saliva filled his mouth. 

Cisco lifted his hips and dropped his head back on his neck, throat working. 

Harry stared up at him in a daze. Cisco was really glowing now. An unsteady flicker like the light from a bug zapper as it killed mosquitoes. 

“That’s good, Harry,” Cisco said, leaning back onto his palms and lifting his ass off the desk. “Give me more of that. Do everything that you want to. I want it all.” 

Harry leaned forward blindly. Time passed. His heart slowed. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew he was dying. There just wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

That’s how they found him. On his knees for a monster shaped exactly like Cisco. He didn’t hear them come in, but the Cisco shaped thing did. It lifted its head and screeched, high pitched enough to crack Harry’s lenses, and Harry fell away when it shoved him. His glasses spun across the floor. He heard a crunch when someone stepped on them but didn’t see it. Cisco was snatched away from him as if by a giant hand. 

“No,” Harry said, scrambling after him with spit dribbling. His mouth felt like it was on fire. His stomach twisted and heaved. “Please don’t go, please---” 

Barry, Joe, and Wally surrounded Cisco. Cisco spun every which way and started to lose the focus of his form. He reshaped rapidly and messily. Into Iris. Into Jesse. Into a pretty black woman with short hair that Harry didn’t recognize. Into some combination of all of the above. Harry crawled forward on his hands, shuddering through some sort of electric shock. Black liquid started leaking from his nose. He spat it out of his mouth and it looked like an ink blot on his hand. 

“Get away from him,” Harry growled. Primitive ownership spurred him on. “You fucking bastard, get off him---” 

An arm banded his chest and Harry flailed out blindly, swinging and connecting with the side of his fist, and blood arced out through a ray of sunshine. Someone bent one of his arms back, then the other, and he found himself flat on his belly, seizing spit and puke all over the floor. Black fluid puddled around him. 

“Fuck,” Cisco said against his ear. “What the fucking fuck---“ 

A high pitch shriek shattered the windows. 

Joe had gotten the monster onto the floor. It kicked, Cisco once more. Shoe laces flapped wildly for a second, then the Cisco shape went limp. Barry sat up, wiping black slime off his face. Wally stared at Harry with his mouth open. Harry smashed his own face against the floor and seized again, crying out. 

His body betrayed him, flexing again and again. His spine tried to rip out of his skeleton. 

Hair tickled his cheek. Coconut. 

Caitlin shushed him. 

“Calm down, Harry,” she hissed frantically, sweating. “Hold him still! Tighter, Cisco! Break his arm if you have to!” 

Harry felt a prick in his arm and then nothing. 

* 

Two weeks passed, give or take. Cisco didn’t ask him. Harry didn’t offer. 

He caught Cisco looking at him sometimes, with an expression trapped somewhere between confusion and curiosity. His eyebrows would come together and he’d chew on his lip and make Harry wonder if the creature had gotten the taste right, if Cisco really was that sweet. Harry didn’t duck his head or bow his shoulders when Cisco looked at him like that. He’d been tricked. He wasn’t ashamed and he didn’t feel sorry. Nothing had come to light that hadn’t already been known. 

It was just, well, a little more vivid. Technicolor and three dimensional. 

He thought about going home. Starting over again. He’d tried, right? When Jesse asked, he could tell her that he’d tried. 

But. 

He didn’t leave. He didn’t want to. 

* 

Harry pressed the button to lift the concealment wall. 

The creature blinked at him from the corner of the chamber. It was hugging its own knees and the jumpsuit sagged off its skinny shoulders. Harry wiped his sweaty hand off on his jeans and stepped closer to the glass cage. He gestured for the creature to rise. 

“What do you want?” it hissed, flickering between several voices at once. “Will you torture me now? You humans are all the same.” 

Harry swallowed. “I want, I---” He couldn’t say it. Not without the chemicals confusing him. 

It tilted its head and the large veins in its skull began pulsing a shade of sapphire. 

“I know what you want,” it said, with fewer voices, honing in. Targeting. “You’re an easy read. You think you’re so smart but I have your blueprints. You’re as simple as the rest of them.” 

“Will you---please,” Harry said. 

“What can you do for me?” it asked, now in one voice. Not the right face though. 

Harry didn’t answer. It stood slowly, unwrapped from the corner with new purpose and approached the glass. With every step, it shrunk. A light glow filled the room and Harry’s stomach twisted into a heart shape and pulsed like it could live separately from his body. He put his hand on the glass. Cisco stepped forward in a black silk robe, hair braided messily to one side. 

“I can do this for you,” it said. “In time, maybe you will do something for me as well.” 

“Say it again.” Harry could barely hear. He was so fixated on the triangle of skin revealed between swaths of black fabric, the hint of chest hair. “One more time. Then I’m done.” 

It smiled and even with Cisco’s face it wasn’t Cisco’s smile. It couldn’t be. He should have seen that. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to. 

“Harry,” it said. Harry pressed on the glass. “I need you, Harry.” 

Harry took it like a punch to the teeth. He turned his head aside and clenched his jaw. 

“Enough,” he said and nodded. “I’m done here.” 

“No, you’re not,” it said. Harry’s dick pulsed. He reached down and gave it an angry squeeze before yanking his hand off. “Harry, please---I need you to fuck me. No, wait, that’s not quite right is it, it’s more than that---Harry, come here.” Harry strained to keep his face turned away. It took all his energy not to---“Harry, look at me.” He did. Liquid brown eyes filled his world just a wall of glass away. “I’m yours, Harry. I’m all yours now. Isn’t that what you want?” 

The noise that made it out of Harry’s throat was animal. He fell back blindly and reached for the controls. His sweaty palm slipped sideways then the wall dropped between them and cut the visual link that had enraptured him. This was it. He wouldn’t do this again. 

Harry breathed hard through his nose and tore his fingers through his hair. His skin prickled all over. He thought he might puke. He turned slowly, disoriented, and pulled up short, his heart in his throat instead of vomit. 

“I was.” Cisco stopped. He waved his tablet. “There was a---a, uh. What was that? What did I just see?” 

“Nothing. That was just. I thought I should. Cisco.” 

Harry took a step forward and Cisco took an equal step back. He clutched his tablet to his chest like an offended virgin. Harry stopped and went through and discarded several scenarios. Cisco swallowed visibly. Harry fought not to compare him to the other Cisco, the one Harry could still taste if he tried to. 

“That’s not me,” Cisco said. That furrow between his eyebrows was back. “Why would you---that’s like putting my face on a blow up doll.” 

“You don’t understand.” Harry took another step toward Cisco and glanced at the cameras. The feed would be off for another 45 seconds. “Calm down, Cisco.” 

“You calm down,” Cisco sniped. “You didn’t just walk in on me playing dress up with a Ken doll wearing your face. The first time---I get it. It sucked, no pun intended, but I understood. This, though? On purpose? I can’t believe you!” 

Harry reached out. Cisco flinched, then stood his ground firmly. He let Harry cup his shoulder and guide him into a dark space in the corridor the camera couldn’t see. Harry looked down at him with no space between them. Harry moved his hand up Cisco’s neck, settling his fingers in the warm space under Cisco’s hair. He stroked the underside of Cisco’s jaw with his thumb. 

Cisco eyed him blankly, not giving an inch, but still---letting him touch. His skin was so soft. He didn’t smell sweet at all. He’d been working all day and it was hot out. He smelled like sweat and skin rubbing together in soft places and day old t-shirts. 

“Does it make you sick?” Harry wondered aloud. He lifted his other hand and ran it down Cisco’s limp arm until he got to the wrist where he could feel Cisco’s tripping pulse. “I just wanted to hear the words again, Cisco. I’d never do anything with it.” 

“You already did.” 

Harry ran his hand up Cisco’s arm and edged the shirt sleeve up. “I thought it was you.” 

Cisco still didn’t stop him. Harry inched forward and leaned into Cisco by degrees until he was pinning Cisco to the wall with his body, arms and legs caught around him like a spider. Cisco stared straight ahead, jaw clenching. Harry pushed the hair off his face. Coconut lingered in the heat behind Cisco’s ear. 

“You know what I think,” Harry said, nosing along Cisco’s jaw. “I think you like it.” 

“Like it,” Cisco said flatly. 

“Making me want it. Turning me down.” Harry grew hard saying it with Cisco so close. Cisco had to feel it and it was like an admission when he didn’t immediately push Harry away. “You can do it all the time if you want. I’ll play along.” 

“I don’t want that,” Cisco said, but Harry kissed his throat and he tilted his chin up to receive it. Harry fisted his hands on the wall. 

“If you.” Harry swallowed hard and kissed Cisco’s throat again. He tasted like ink and dust and maybe a bit of garlic. Layers upon layers of himself. “If you give it up in the end, I’ll play whatever game you like. I’ve done it all before. You won’t shock me.” 

Cisco turned and met Harry’s eyes for the first time in the last several minutes. The glare didn’t diminish the fact that his pupils were enormous. 

“I don’t like games,” Cisco said. 

“Then we won’t play them,” Harry said simply. “You know what I want. Come to think of it, everyone associated with Team Flash knows what I want. You, though, that’s still open to interpretation. I have a few thoughts on that if you’d like to hear them.” 

“Don’t even start,” Cisco said. He was panting a little and trying not to. His nostrils flared. 

“I could suck you right now,” Harry said. “I want to.” 

Cisco closed his eyes and swallowed. Harry tilted his head so that he could watch Cisco’s throat move. 

“Don’t let me find you here again,” Cisco said. “Or you’ll never touch me. Now be a pal and back off.” 

Harry did so reluctantly and it was only a little like peeling his own skin off. Getting Cisco under him would have to wait. Harry watched Cisco turn and walk down the corridor and tried not to hope. Every heartbeat pulsed blood to his fingertips and his dick, and rejection tried to swirl hurt through him, but he squeezed it in a chokehold, shutting it down. He was good at that. Compartmentalizing. Cisco turned at the end of the hall, by the elevator. He looked at Harry with his lips pursed. 

“Are you coming?” he asked, finally. 

Harry frowned. 

“We were going to grab dinner,” Cisco reminded him. “Before all this. Let’s do that now.” 

“Sure,” Harry said. He approached Cisco slowly and stood next to him to wait for the elevator. Their arms brushed. “Maybe you could invite me up for coffee after.” 

Harry felt Cisco’s eyes on him. 

“Don’t push it,” Cisco said, unsmiling. 

The elevator arrived. Cisco got on and Harry followed. They stared down the corridor together, at the shielded containment chamber. The doors closed. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes and clichés abound. Sorry about that! This story is a little darker and sharper around the edges than I'm used to writing, but I think I discovered these two are fun to write in any form. Comments are more than welcome! 
> 
> If you'd like, follow me or send me an ask @ fabella-aka-wistfulfever.tumblr.com.


End file.
